The present invention is directed towards multi-tuner radio products and features, such as those illustratively disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,171,174, issued Jan. 30, 2007, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,343,141, issued Mar. 11, 2008 and, which are hereby explicitly incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.